Mobile devices such as smartphones have become more advanced. Some mobile devices incorporate a processor that runs computer code, including code that implements an operating system (OS). Some mobile devices are capable of running applications, for example, web browsers that display standard web pages as well as mobile-optimized web pages. Some mobile devices include a screen, for example, a touchscreen, that may span a substantial portion of an outside surface of the mobile device. A touchscreen may allow a user to interact with the mobile device using a pointer or a finger.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.